


The golden key (to you)

by lorberinne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M, Post Raid On Liberio, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sappy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorberinne/pseuds/lorberinne
Summary: “I don’t think I thanked you for-” saving my life “-not letting them get the Jaw Titan.”Reiner tenses for a moment, his gaze shifts a little before looking back at him. “You don’t need to thank me,” he says, voice quiet. “I didn’t do it only for that.”Only.Porco hesitates, he wants to ask so many questions but instead, he just nods and takes another swig from the bottle.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	The golden key (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a post Liberio fic, but then I wanted some sappy smut, and a lot of other things- and I just put everything inside the blender. Hope you enjoy <3

Everything is so quiet. 

There are no more tears and cries. Indeed the calm after the storm. 

Only the sound of moving stones and working men can be heard from afar. Most of the fallen have been found and what remains now are just unrecognizable bodies with no names.

Porco stares at what is left of the War Hammer Titan, from the smallest spikes on the ground to the tallest one that almost seems to touch the few clouds in the sky. 

Such a huge power crushed like nothing. 

Porco never really thought of the lives he took on the battlefield. He killed a lot of people in his life, even before becoming the Jaw Titan, and he never regretted it, not when the lives of those precious to him were on the line. 

And yet, now, he can’t stop thinking about the sensation of the hands of that devil around the Jaw-

The memory of the crush, of the pieces of crystal, of his _failure_. 

Porco always felt proud of the wounds he got in the past -each one proof of his survival- but _this_ is different and it makes him feel dirty with blood not shed by him. 

Something like a laugh whispers in the back of his mind that resembles Ymir’s voice. He would rather have a memory of that girl, even though seeing her life means seeing _him._

_“If only it had been all just a dream.”_

He had offered Reiner a bottle of wine as an olive branch but Reiner ignored it and just went back to sleep after the explanations of what went down. 

Porco envies him a bit for it. No matter how many nightmares, Reiner always manages to sleep. It must be his coping mechanism as Pieck calls it. 

Porco’s stomach grumbles and he takes out another cigarette. 

A man gave him a package yesterday, telling him he looked like he needed it. 

He places one of the last cigarettes between his lips and lights it up. He enjoys the way the smoke floods into his chest, how it suppresses his hunger, but it’s not enough for making him stop thinking about the sound of breaking crystals, the smell of the blood-

_Damn Yeager. Damn those devils-_

_Damn me._

“There you are.”

Porco almost drops his cigarette and curses under his breath. He turns his head and gives Pieck a tired nod. 

“Hey,” he just says back. 

Pieck moves closer and shows him a paper bag. “Hamburgers,” she says, sitting beside him on the boulder. 

“I’m not hungry.”

Pieck tilts her head, trying to give him her usual teasing smile but what comes out is only a horrible copy. 

“Can’t believe I reached the day Porco Galliard says he is not hungry.”

The cigarette almost breaks in Porco’s hand.

“Why are you here, Pieck?” he asks. “I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

“I decided I wanted some company for lunch, so I called your home but your mother told me you left in the early hours,” Pieck responds calmly, never losing her control.

_Not like him._

Porco stares back at the ruins.

“You didn’t show up at the meeting again.”

Why? He had to? And for what? He isn’t a strategist, he is- he is the one who got Pieck hurt and the Panzer Unit dead, who let those devils get the War Hammer. There is nothing he could do but wait for the departure to Paradis and get his revenge. 

“‘tried to help here.”

Pieck clasps his shoulder. 

“I’m sure you did your best.”

Porco closes his trembling hands. 

No, he _didn’t._ Blinded by his anger he almost died for nothing. 

“Tomorrow will be the funerals of the guys.” 

_Thank you, Pocco!_

_You saved us!_

Porco nods, his throat feels tight. 

“I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

Pieck retreats her hand and makes a quiet noise, a _sob-_ and shit. She has never cried before, at least not in front of Porco.

Porco stares at her bowed head, her long hair shadowing her face. He just moves a bit closer, offers her a shoulder and she leans on it. 

They don’t say anything for a while, only the soft wind keeps them company.

Pieck is a quiet crier. Her sobs are nothing like the thick tears Reiner hid in his thin pillow and that Porco had to bear the times they shared the same tend back in the battlefields. 

“You stink, Pocco.” 

Great, she is back. 

“Stop calling me _that_.”

“I thought you stopped smoking.”

Porco shrugs Pieck off and smashes what remains of his cigarette on the ground. 

“I did.” 

Back during the war the young Warriors' cadets always complained about the smell of smoke and started to hide Porco’s cigarettes. Infuriating, innocent, little shits. Booze and cigarettes are not that difficult to find in a war zone but Porco stopped to look for the latter to the delight of the kids-

But the kids are gone now. 

Porco stands up, his eyes burn. Frustration and rage, and more _grief_ seeth inside his body. 

“I’ll kill them,” he grits through clenched teeth. “I’ll make Eren Yeager pay for _everything._ ”

For Zofia, for Udo, for his Liberio. 

They will get Falco and Gabi back, whatever it takes. 

“We’ll get our revenge, Porco,” Pieck says, firm just like at the meeting a few days ago. “But you need to rest because the moment we’ll go to Paradis we need to be at the top of our power.” 

He turns to Pieck, sharing with her an understanding look. 

“We can’t afford to lose again,” Pieck says, eyes determined. 

She is right. No more failures are allowed, no more mistakes. 

Porco takes a step forward and holds out a hand. 

“Pass me the bag.”

Porco eats the burgers in a few morsels and his stomach rebels against him for a moment. He hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday. 

“There is a bathtub and a nice bed in the quarters,” Pieck tells him suddenly. 

Porco cleans his lips with the back of his hand. 

“What are you talking about now?” 

“Here. Room 107,” Pieck just says, giving him a golden key. “A bubble bath makes wonders.”

Porco takes the key, raising an eyebrow.

“We can do that?”

“What, bubble baths?” 

_“Pieck.”_

Pieck smiles, this time truthfully. “General Magath gave me the key,” she explains, standing up and brushing off the dust from her long skirt. “It’s not like there are a lot of people around who can tell us otherwise.” 

“What about you?” Porco asks as she starts to walk away.

“I’m going to visit my dad.” Pieck waves a hand at him. “See you tomorrow, Pocco.”

Porco frowns and stares down at the golden key. 

Might as well enjoy the high life for a night.

The private quarters of the Marleyans commanders are really something else. 

Porco enters the room and shuts the door behind himself with the back of his heel. 

A luxurious bedroom for a commander worth his respects. Porco would need half of the salary of his thirteen years term to afford all of this. 

It’s all so tacky, from the flowery wallpaper to the large canopy bed that could fit a whole family and the mahogany desk that’s bigger than Porco’s dinner table back at home. 

_Nothing like Zeke’s headquarters._

Porco feels his skin itch. He puts the key on the desk, removes his jacket, and then takes off his dirty boots. 

The previous occupant would turn around in his casket if he knew about an Eldian standing on his antique carpet. 

Porco moves to the bathroom where he is welcomed by a huge claw-foot bathtub put in the middle of the room.

These private quarters were definitely not used for alone time. At least everything looks clean otherwise he would throw the key right back at Pieck. 

Porco opens the faucet of the bathtub and looks around for some soap. 

There is a cabinet filled with different sized towels, bathrobes, new toothbrushes, and all sorts of products. 

_A bubble bath makes wonders._

This is so stupid.

Porco grimaces and pours half of the body soap in the bathtub that quickly gets filled with foam. He removes the rest of his clothes and gets in. 

The water is too hot but not something he can’t deal with, after all he was used to being inside a titan.

He closes his eyes and he is overflown by the sweet and fresh smell of the soap. 

It reminds him of _apples_. 

And Porco just sees _him._ His shoulders, his slim waist, his hips, the way he moans under Porco’s touch-

Porco gets his head wet and starts to run his hands through his hair. 

He isn’t going to do it again. _This_ was a closed chapter because he isn’t a masochist like that _loser_ who enjoys Porco’s teeth and thrusts into his warm body- 

Porco goes under the water and only gets out when his lungs start to burn for the lack of air. 

For a moment his head spins and he leans his head against the edge of the bathtub with his eyes closed. His body, the water, the steam around him, everything feels too warm-

“Galliard.”

He can almost hear him call his name-

Porco snaps his eyes open, his hands grab the edge of the tube. The dizziness clears out from his mind as his gaze sets on Reiner. 

_Oh._

Reiner is watching Porco with a curious expression that reminds Porco of his younger self. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, lingering at the door. 

“What do you think?” Porco snaps, pushing his hair out of his face. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Reiner puts a hand behind his neck.

“Comman- I mean General Magath told me this room was free.”

“Well, it isn’t.” 

Reiner nods. He looks tired, used up, and just like the way Porco feels.

“But I’m done here,” Porco tells him even though going against Reiner is natural for him. 

“Oh, good.” Reiner still lingers at the door. “Thanks.”

Porco gets out of the tub and some of the water splashes on the ground. Reiner gulps and quickly looks away. 

Porco has to hold back a snort. Like he didn’t see him naked before. 

He puts on a bathrobe and grabs a towel. He washes his teeth, and from the mirror he can see Reiner still looking at the far wall. Porco narrows his eyes, almost breaks the cheap toothbrush. Is it so bad to share the same space with him? 

“The bath is all yours,” he says once he is done. 

He walks past Reiner and he can hear him mumble something before the door closes softly. Something about water and bathtub. 

Well, he could take care of it.

The sun is almost gone outside the large windows and the late afternoon rays cast a weak light in the room, colors everything in a red-orange hue.

Reiner is going to surely sleep here. He needs to hurry up if doesn’t want to get stuck on this side of the city. 

He sits on the bed and dries his hair with the towel. 

The bed is very soft, too much for his tastes, but the silky sheets still call to Porco. 

_Maybe-_

_Just for a moment-_

Porco lays down, staring up at the decorated fabric, _not_ thinking about Reiner taking a bath so close to him. His eyelids start to feel heavy. The silk feels so nice under his hands. 

He can hear the sound of thunder, metal wires, and flying black figures. They appear one after the other. The two Ackerman, the Colossal, the Attack Titan. 

They fall one after the other, first Zeke, then Pieck. 

The Jaw runs but his legs are cut off. 

He is _trapped._ He is _defeated._

 _“Galliard?”_ someone calls him but Porco can’t answer. 

His limbs are being torn- he can’t escape and he can’t free himself, he can’t breathe, he is going to die just like the War Hammer Titan into pieces- 

“Porco, wake up!” 

Porco snaps his eyes open, standing up. He is shaking and breathing heavily. 

It’s dark but he can still see Reiner on the floor, staring up at him wide-eyed, and it takes Porco a moment to realize he pushed him.

Fuck, not in front of _him._

Porco feels a wave of nausea rise from his chest and it takes him all his force to not run to the bathroom and throw up. 

“Galliard-“ Reiner starts.

“Didn’t nobody teach you to not wake up someone asleep while-”

“I- I was worried-”

Porco clenches his jaw. 

“I don’t need your worries.” 

“But you were-”

“I’m _fine_.”

Reiner gives him an uncertain look- as if he could _talk._

Porco fixes the bathrobe around his shoulder and stands up from the bed. 

“Where are you going now?” Reiner asks, still not standing up. 

“Home.”

“It’s curfew and the gates are closed now.”

Porco grits his teeth. 

“Then I’m going to find another room.”

“Don’t,” Reiner says softly. “It’s not a good idea wandering in the headquarters, the bed is big enough for two people.”

Porco halts, turns his head. 

They didn’t share the same space since the war. 

Does Reiner really want him to stay? After all, why should he? Porco has never treated him with kindness, only used harsh words and cold shoulders. Sex didn’t count. Whatever they had during the war was a product of their shared duties. A whim for Porco and self-punishment for Reiner. 

Because Reiner never really wanted him. 

But Reiner told him to stay now. 

“Fine,” Porco concedes to Reiner, and to himself. 

It can’t get worse than that. 

Reiner seems relieved. He must have rushed out of the bath because he is only wearing a pair of sweatpants and his hair still looks very wet. 

Did he scream in his sleep? Porco feels ashamed and kind of stupid.

He looks away from Reiner and notices the alcohol cabinet on the other side of the room.

This is just what he needs. 

Porco goes for an expensive whisky and just drinks right out of the bottle, enjoying the way his throat burns.

“Don’t you drink too much?” 

Of course Reiner had to ruin their peace treaty.

“Still playing at acting like my brother?” Porco hisses, turning around. “Don’t bother.” 

Reiner is sitting now on the bed, still shirtless. He stares at the floor like a beaten dog, doesn’t say anything.

Porco sighs, dragging a hand across his hair. 

Why does it always end like that?

“Join me or shut up,” Porco tells him. 

Reiner looks up surprised, eyeing the bottle in Porco’s hand.

“Half a glass is good.”

Porco rolls his eyes, but a small smile still escapes him and he quickly hides it by turning away. 

“Fancy ass.”

Porco takes a glass and fills it more than half. He hands the whisky to Reiner, considers for a moment to sit beside him but then goes for the armchair. 

Silence falls between them as they both sip their drinks. 

Porco gives Reiner a side glance and remembers what Pieck told him. The way Reiner came to save him, how he answered Gabi and Falco’s call.

How he had been better than him, _again_. 

He licks his wet lips, trying to find the words he has to say and wishing this came easier to him.

Porco has never been good with words. That was Marcel. His brother who always helped everyone. His brother who had a light in him that made him see the good in everything, even in angry and sniveling brats.

After Marcel’s death Porco tried to adopt that light too. With his parents, his best friend, his fellow comrades, and with the kids.

But not with Reiner. Why should he when he was the reason for his brother’s death?

And yet- 

In _truth-_

Porco has always seen Reiner Braun since the beginning. The oblivious child who didn’t realize he and Porco had to contend for their Titan, the preteen blind of the fate that awaited him, and the broken man that returned from Paradis and sought death in battle. 

Something Porco could never allow. 

“I don’t think I thanked you for-” _saving my life_ “-not letting them get the Jaw Titan.”

Reiner tenses for a moment, his gaze shifts a little before looking back at him. “You don’t need to thank me,” he says, voice quiet. “I didn’t do it only for that.”

_Only._

Porco hesitates, he wants to ask so many questions but instead, he just nods and takes another swig from the bottle. 

“I’m sorry,” Reiner says then. 

Porco narrows his eyes.

“For what?”

“It’s my fault that you-”

“ _Nevermind_ ,” Porco cuts him off because he knows where Reiner wants this conversation to go and he can’t deal with his shit now. 

“But-”

“Don’t fucking dare to say it.”

Reiner looks down at the still filled glass in his hands.

“But it’s the truth, if I stopped Eren, if I caught him before, if I didn’t fail-”

“ _E_ _nough_.” 

Porco puts the bottle of whisky on the table and stands up. 

He is tired to hear Reiner apologize, tired of his guilt, tired of hearing that cursed name-

He sits in front of Reiner, forcing him to look at him.

“Not everything wrong in this fucked up world is your fault, you know.” 

Reiner’s lips part apart slightly, and _really_ , Porco shouldn’t focus on _that_.

“Knowing you,” he continues, clicking his tongue, “you would feel even guilty if there were a fucking earthquake right now.”

Reiner blinks. 

“An earthquake?” 

There’s a moment of silence where they just stare at each other before Reiner bursts into laughter. 

_The fuck?_

Porco feels his cheeks warm up. “The hell are you laughing?!” he shouts while Reiner just keeps _laughing_ , and his laugh sounds so _good_ , it makes something inside Porco leap- 

“Are you drunk just with that?” Porco huffs, crossing his arms. 

“No,” Reiner answers, grinning. “But maybe you are, _Pocco._ ”

Oh, he didn’t. 

Porco surges forward and pushes Reiner down on the silky covers. The heavy glass slips from Reiner’s hand and falls on the floor but it doesn’t break. 

Reiner’s face is flashed up, eyes shiny and lips still curled up. 

Porco’s heart pounds in his chest.

And he just _wants_. 

Porco cups Reiner’s cheek.

It’s always been a push and pull with Reiner. An urge to hate him. An urge to be close to him.

Reiner puts his hand over his own and squeezes it. The black of his pupil has almost eaten the amber of iris. 

_I must be some kind of masochist too_ , Porco thinks as leans down and pressed their lips together.

This kiss is so unlike their previous ones. There is no hurt, no resentment, no guilt. 

Reiner responds in kind with a hum.

His lips are so sweet, still taste like whiskey. 

Reiner’s beard scratches Porco’s skin but it doesn’t matter. Porco enjoys how their mouths fit together. He captures the plump lower lip between his own and Reiner opens up for him. Their tongues meet, still slow and exploring. 

Porco’s head feels light, his heart is pounding faster.

He pulls away and moves from Reiner’s lips to down his throat and to his collarbone. 

And fuck, the scent of Reiner’s skin, it tasted like that stupid body soap. 

Like their apples. 

“Galliard,” Reiner whispers, his hand going for Porco’s shoulder, pulling gently at his bathrobe. 

Porco stops sucking Reiner’s skin and returns to kiss his lips, this time more forceful, his tongue filling Reiner’s mouth, swallowing his moans. 

And Reiner just bends beautifully under Porco’s touch. 

They both are so hard, aching for more. 

Porco breaks the kiss and takes a moment to simply look at the other man. His red kissed lips, the delicate blush spreading from his cheeks to his chest, the fine hair on his stomach, the hardness hiding under his sweatpants. 

Porco feels proud at reducing Reiner like that, having him under _his_ control. 

He brushes a finger to Reiner’s nipple, just a light touch, and then moves his hand lower till he reaches his waistline. He removes Reiner’s sweatpants and is met with his cock. The tip is already a bit wet.

Porco hears Reiner let out a sigh when he slowly strokes that hard cock up and down. 

“Galliard,” Reiner says like it’s the only thing his mind can generate. “Fuck, more.”

_More. Yes._

But Porco doesn’t want to just fuck Reiner, he wants so much more, he wants to make- to make Reiner feel good. 

Porco stands up from the bed and Reiner gives him a questioning gaze.

“Get on the pillows and don’t move,” Porco just tells him.

He goes to the bathroom and finds exactly what he needs. When Reiner sees him with the tube of vaseline he starts to turn on his stomach. 

“What did I tell you?” Porco hisses, making Reiner halt. 

He looks back at him, eyes huge. 

“I-”

“Stay on your back.”

Reiner obeys, leaning his head against the big pillow. 

Porco bites his inner lip. 

Reiner is beautiful laying there on those red sheets, like the sweetest of the treats. 

He can’t wait to be in him but first-

Porco grabs the key and locks the door they forget.

Now it’s just the two of them and the moon outside. 

Porco kneels on the bed and positions himself back between Reiner’s legs. 

“Bend your legs a bit.”

Reiner swallows but does just as Porco says. 

Porco slicks up his fingers and pushes into Reiner slowly. Reiner bends his head back, his hands curl into fists in the sheets but he just takes what is given to him.

Porco pushes the second finger inside and Reiner groans loudly.

But Porco wants more than just sounds made of pleasure. 

“Say it.” 

Reiner cracks his teary eyes open. “Wha-t?” he pants. 

“Say what you want.”

Because Porco _needs_ to hear it. 

Reiner bends his head to the side, breathing faster. 

“Galliard- _ah,_ please.”

Porco keeps moving his finger, pressing harder against Reiner’s most intimate part.

Reiner jerks around Porco, his legs tremble. “Galliard,” he whispers, his voice trembling. “Just do it already, get in me.”

_Not enough._

Porco removes his fingers out of the warmth, making Reiner whine in protest. He sits back and drags his other hand across his front head.

What the hell is wrong with him? Reiner tells him to fuck him and he just feels it’s not enough- what does he still want from him? 

“Galliard,” Reiner stares up at him with confused eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

And now the mood is ruined. 

“You, it’s always fucking you,” Porco grunts, turning away. 

There is an awkward silence that follows before Reiner decides to break it with a simple: _“Oh.”_

“What?” Porco says, glancing at him with a new jab on his lips but he is shut up by Reiner kissing him.

It’s a butterfly kiss. Maybe something two young teenagers would share for the first time. Too soft and pure for people like them. 

_And yet,_ it means everything. 

Porco blinks, eyes still wide open when Reiner pulls away.

He looks at him fondly, eyes too gentle. “I want you,” Reiner says, placing a hand over Porco’s cheek. “All of you. Good, bad give it all to me, Porco.”

Porco feels the blood rush back from his chest to his face, his heart goes wild inside his chest. 

“So?” Reiner asks with a teasing smile.

“So you are a sap,” Porco smirks. 

Reiner smiles softens. “Your sap,” he says, caressing Porco’s cheekbone with a thumb.

_Yes, all mine._

Porco growls and kisses Reiner, long and deep, reclaims those lips, and pushes Reiner back against the pillows. 

But Reiner doesn’t stay still. He undoes the belt of Porco’s bathrobe and holds his hips in a tight grasp.

Their cocks touch and they both moan into each other’s mouth. 

If they continue to rub on each other like that like it will be soon over and Porco doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want this to end. 

He retreats reluctantly and lubes himself up while Reiner stares at him intently.

 _Enthralling_. 

Porco can’t wait anymore. 

He settles back between Reiner’s legs. His cock rubs against those cheeks, making the other man’s breath hitch. He enters Reiner, hissing quietly at the way that strong body engulfs him inch by inch and closing his eyes in concentration. 

It always feels so warm, so tight. 

When Porco bottoms out, he looks down and meets Reiner’s gaze.

It’s the first time they look into each other’s eyes like that, open and vulnerable to each other, but Porco doesn’t feel scared by it. 

He sucks in a breath and starts to move. Moans of pleasure escape Reiner’s throat as Porco thrusts himself roughly in and out of him.

It feels so good and too much. The sensation of Reiner around him, the emotions in his eyes, it’s all so overwhelming. It makes Porco’s heart feel like it might explode, and maybe it did because his feelings for this man just surge on the surface, stronger than before, and just break out.

“Reiner,” Porco mouths against Reiner’s throat. “Reiner-”

He allows himself to finally say that forbidden name because he has to get his head hit multiple times before he _understands._

“Porco-” Reiner answers his call- _his confession,_ wrapping his arms around Porco’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

Porco says Reiner’s name over and over, just like a man who finally found the water in the desert and can finally quench his thirst. 

He buries his face into the hollow of Reiner’s throat, his thrusts become erratic as he pushes harder and harder. He can tell Reiner is close to coming too. His grip around Porco gets tighter, his fingers scratch his shoulders making them burn. 

Porco raises up and puts a hand around Reiner’s cock, moving it up and down, and Reiner comes, bending his head back and exposing his neck. 

It’s beautiful. 

It’s perfect. 

Porco gives the last push and comes too, deep inside Reiner. 

He slips out of Reiner and makes to move away, but Reiner doesn’t let him, still keeps his arms around his trembling body. 

“Don’t,” he whispers. “Stay.”

Porco nods, exhausted, and lays back down.

He feels so tired but in a good way.

Satisfied and fulfilled. 

Reiner is comfortable, a bit sticky but Porco doesn’t mind, not when he can hear Reiner’s heartbeat slow down with his own. 

“Thank you,” Reiner says, finger drawing a circle on his shoulder.

Porco yawns and burrows his face in Reiner’s chest. 

“For what?” 

It takes Reiner a moment to answer. 

“For still being here.”

Reiner sounds melancholic. 

Porco moves a bit and touches Reiner’s chest softly, puts a hand over his heart. 

“You sound stupid,” he murmurs, closing his heavy eyes.

Reiner huffs a little laugh.

“Yeah, you are right.”

Porco can’t help the smile. 

For a moment he thinks he would not mind to stay here forever.

With Reiner. 

They should never leave this room, but they can’t do that.

The key must be turned again. 

But for now- 

The last thing Porco can feel before he falls asleep is Reiner’s hand running through his hair. 


End file.
